1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal having an optical modulation projector, which generates an image by modulating light generated from a light source using an optical modulator, and enlarges and projects the generated image onto a screen, thus displaying the image onto the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of the electronics industry and information and communications technology, information about various characters and images is processed using terminals, such as desktop Personal Computers (PCs), notebook PCs and mobile phones, in almost all industries. Particularly, as the application of information using Internet increases, information processing work is trending toward being performed through connection with the Internet using mobile phones as well as existing desktop or notebook PCs.
However, in the display devices of the terminals, such as desktop PCs, notebook PCs and mobile phones, a monitor based on a predetermined standard is integrated with the main body of the terminal, so that a problem occurs in that the viewing range and readability of the screen thereof are limited.
For example, a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitor, which is the display device of a desktop PC, is problematic in that conditions for installation are disadvantageous, and it is inappropriate to carry it because the screen size thereof is limited, the volume thereof is large, the weight thereof is heavy, and a relatively high drive voltage is necessary, and the viewing range thereof is limited only to the front of the screen thereof because the direction of the screen thereof is oriented to the front of a user.
Furthermore, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is the display device of a notebook PC, is disadvantageous in that the size of the screen thereof is further limited compared to that of the CRT, and, with regard to the direction of a screen, the viewing range is limited only to the front of the user because the LCD device is integrated with the main body of the notebook.
Furthermore, an LCD device, which is the display device of the mobile phone, is problematic in that the viewing angle range and information displaying area thereof are narrowly limited because the screen size thereof is very small, and readability is low because the size of characters is very small. Particularly, the LCD of an Internet mobile phone, which is provided with a web browser and is connected to the Internet, is problematic in that a full-sized Internet page cannot be displayed on the screen thereof because the display area of a unit frame is limited.
The desktop PCs, the notebook PCs, and the mobile phones described above are disadvantageous in that they incur considerable inconvenience due to the above-described problems when it is necessary for several persons to view one display screen, and the screens thereof cannot be viewed at all from the both sides or rear sides of the monitors thereof.
To solve these problems, a liquid crystal projector, which is a display device that is connectable to a desktop PC, a notebook PC or a mobile phone using a connector, performs the interface of data for the terminal of the desktop PC, the notebook PC or the mobile phone, and projects an image onto the screen thereof through a TFT LCD device and a lens screen, proposed. However, this projector is problematic in that a bright light source appropriate for a long-distance projection scheme is required, the volume of its device is large, and it is difficult to carry the projector.